The Jewel
by redroseonblacksatin
Summary: It is over the jewel of five souls is complete but what happens when the jewel has plans for our heroes Please read and review and inuyasha naruto crossover fic
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Naruto fanfic

I do not own Inyasha or Naruto or the characters therein I make no money off this it's just for fun people.

The Jewel

Chapter 1

It was over Naraku is finally gone. In the great battle everyone joined forces to destroy the evil hanyou but no one got by unscathed Koga finally got his chance to kill the wind witch, Kagora but her dance of blades left him torn and bleeding. Shippo was slammed into the earth by one of Naraku's tentacles and is now lying in the dirt unconscious Jaken had saved Rin from Kannahs mirror but was unable to escape the other brat's sword and now lay dead under the crying child. Kagome was the one that fired the shot into Narakus heart but now suffers from the fact that she had to kill an infant broken and bleeding she hangs her head as tears roll down her cheeks. Inuyasha Oh poor Inuyasha stands over the dust that was once Kikio. Killed by his wind scar she didn't have a chance. She rushed in to save Inuyasha from a blast from naraku at the same time the wind scar was released. Sango and Kirara are on the blood soaked ground with Miroku kneeling over them Knocked from the air they fell hard onto tentacles waiting for them, pierced threw the heart.

Sesshoumaru and Kohaku make their way over to the grieving monk. He cannot save Kiko she is lost but he can save the monks beloved and her cat. God he hated cats but what could he do. The people had fought beside him they were slowly gaining his acknowledgement yes and maybe even his respect.

"Move monk, this Sesshoumaru cannot revive them with you in the way."

Miroku looked up with blank tear filled eyes and watched him unsheathe tensiaga

It dawned on him, he could bring her back. He quickly got up and moved behind Sango's savior. "Oh gods please bring her back to me"

Sesshoumaru raised his life giving sword into the air and swept it through the demons trying to drag her soul away then did the same for Kirara when the sword was once again sheathed Miroku once again fell down beside his love and watched her draw in a ragged breath. A cry of joy escaped his mouth as he gathered her up in his arms and held her to his chest.

"Mir…oku "she gasped out

He sobbed again unable to stop it and held her tighter. "Oh Sango my love it's all right now. You're going to be alright."

"Where's Kirara?" she said in an unsteady voice.

Just then the neko demon crawled up into her friends lap and purred.

Sango let out a sigh of relief and almost fell asleep before her eyes shot open again

"Miroku…. Niraku….Kohaku… what, where…."

"Hush now my love Naraku has been defeated" Miroku said while stroking her hair

Kohaku slowly made his way around Sesshoumaru to kneel by his sister and the monk and grabbed Sango's hand.

"I'm here… sister." he said unsure of himself

Sango let out a cry of relief and clutched at his hand. "Brother Mine" she sighed before she passed out.

Kohaku wiped tears from his eyes and whispered "sister" and clutched her hand back.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene with dispassionate eyes, and then lifted them to survey the battle field. He noticed his ever faithful Jaken with a crying Rin above him. He made his way over to them.

"Rin" he said staring down at her the child didn't look up

"Rin" he repeated "he is gone"

Rin looked up with her tear stained face "My Lord he saved me" She wailed he she had to make sure her lord new of his sacrifice. She stood up and latched herself on to his leg "He saved me My Lord and now he's dead." she wailed.

Sesshoumaru was not one given to affection but he could not help but kneel down and pick the poor grieving child up and hold her close. "He died an honorable death serving his lord and his ward. He died doing what he loved and for who he loved. Do not weep so child it dishonors him and his great deed." Sesshoumaru said as he rocked his ward.

"Can't you bring him back" Rin sniffled

"No child I cannot he is with the Kamis now."

"Rin is sad to see her friend go" She buried her face into his shoulder as he stood up.

"This Sesshoumaru will see that he is given a proper burial and be sure he is honored, Rin he will be happy in his next life." He looked around the battlefield once again and noticed Inuyasha and Kagome in the distance holding tightly to each other. 'I'll leave them to console while the monk and slayer rest, but something must be decided about the jewel and soon 'he thought as he rubbed his wards back. 'That thing must be wiped from this earth it is too dangerous.' with this last thought he bent to lower Rin to the ground and began the task of burring his loyal servant Jaken.

That night they all camped away from the battle field Miroku still held tight to Songo he would not be letting her out of his sight any time soon. Kagome and Inuyasha sat across the fire from each other and stared into the flames both dealing with there inner turmoil Sesshoumaru sat under a tree with Rin asleep in his lap. Kilala was curled up with an alright but sleeping Shippo. Koga sat with his wolves staring into space replaying the death of his comrades and the later death of the wind witch. Silence washed over the camp as everyone was lost to there own thoughts.

Kagome moved her hand to the almost completed jewel around her neck and sighed.

"I know we all had a tough fight", Inuyasha snorted Kagome just shook her head and continued "We need to figure out what to do with this thing" she tugged at the jewel impatiently. "Its no good it only causes pain it must be destroyed."

Koga sighed and looked at his legs. He reached in and pulled out his shards and held them in his hands. "You're right Kagome I want nothing more to do with these." He sighed again as he handed them over to a shocked Kogome. He smiled at her and held her hand "They caused too much grief in my life take them and destroy it." He let her hand slip from his as he sat back down and stared at the ground.

"Thank you Koga" she gave him a weak smile, "I'm glad you understand"

She slipped the shards into the glass jar that held the jewel and they immediately attached themselves to it. It was almost done she couldn't help but glance at Kohaku sitting by Sesshoumaru looking at the ground. Sango instantly sat up "NO! Kagome you can't I just got him back! Kagome I won't allow it!" She pulled out of Mirokus arms and stumbled to her brother. "I won't let you!" She screamed as she fell down beside Kohaku and clutched on to him sobbing.

Kohaku rapped an arm around his sister "its ok Sango. Please don't cry." he said as he stroked his sisters back. "Please Sango, I know more than anyone know the pain and destruction the Jewel has caused I want it ended. Please Sango understand I have to do this." He reached toward the back of his neck to pull out the jewel.

Sango saw him move and grabbed his arm sobbing "I won't let you! I won't" she wailed holding tight to his arm. "There has to be another way. Kogome say there's another way!" Sango was panicking.

Kagome sighed and glanced at Sesshoumaru. He narrowed his eyes.

"Very well miko I will save yet another of your friends" Truth be told he would have done it anyway but he wished to remind everyone in the camp that they were in debited to him He stood and drew his tensaiga "Move wench this Sesshoumaru cannot bring him back with you clinging to him so."

Sango looked up at the demon lord tears in her eyes. "Promise me Sesshoumaru on you honor you will bring him back to me. You promise me." She said sternly

Sesshoumaru stared her down. "Hn" he huffed "Monk, take your woman this must be done, whether this Sesshoumaru can bring the boy back or not."

Kohaku looked up at Sesshoumaru and nodded while Miroku sat undecided. He knew this had to be done but he could not stand to see Sango so distressed. He stood up and started to move towards them. The movement caught Sango's attention for a brief second she was distracted and a little hurt to see Miroku side with them. Her distraction gave Kohaku the opportunity to pull out of his sister's grasp and rip the jewel shard from his neck as soon as this was done he fell forward dead the jewel shard fell to the ground out of his limp hand.

Sango let out a heart wrenching scream and clung to her brother's body.

"Monk, take her away now" He yelled over Sango's screams as he watched the soul stealers come for the boy.

Miroku ran to Sango to pull her away but she fought Inuyasha came up beside him and the both had to haul the fighting Sango away forcefully. All the while Miroku tried to get through to his beloved saying that Sesshoumaru would indeed bring her brother back but she refused to listen.

Sesshoumaru swiped his sword threw the soul takers and was rewarded with the sound of the boys breath. He stepped aside as Sango broke free and knelt over her brother. "Foolish human" he said disdainfully as he bent to pick up the shard and hand it over to Kagome. Sango just wept over her sleeping sibling thanking every Kami there was that her brother did indeed return to her.

Kagome slipped the jewel shard into the jar it held. There was a bright flash of pink light that got everyone's attention. They all looked down at the newly complete jewel in wonder.

Kagome looked up at everyone and asked "So now what do we wish for?" everyone looked around in thought.

Miroku was the one who spoke first. "We all know it needs to be a pure wish however there is no such thing as an entirely pure wish we would all have something to gain from any wish we made. I suggest we all think on this for now and discuss it in the morning we all need to rest and recover" He glanced at Sango while saying this thinking of her and her brother.

They all nodded their agreement and settled down for the night. Sesshoumaru surprisingly picked Rin up again and settled her in his lap. Koga lie down next to Ginta and Hakaku and quickly fell asleep. Miroku moved over to Sango and here brother and knelt beside her. "Sango my love you must rest Kohaku must also"

Sango looked up at the monk still not happy that he dragged her away from her brother but thrilled that he was alive she nodded tiredly and lie down next to her brother clinging to him tightly.

Miroku sat in meditation, first considering the day's events then his mind traveled to the Jewel. 'What wish could be made that would destroy the Jewel.' He thought of what his friends might hope to wish for. He wondered what Sesshoumaru would come up with, or if he would still be around in the morning. He quieted his mind once more and concentrated on the question at hand. 'What wish could be made?'

AN/ Hi. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I need your help I came up with this idea and I have a general idea of where this is going but I don't have any pairings in mind, and what's a good story without pairings so I need you to vote. Hetro yaoi Yuri I don't care the most votes for specific pairings wins remember even though this chapter focused on Inuyasha next will be Naruto eventually they do meet so keep this in mind when thinking of pairings. Also if there is anything you want to happen or think would be cool I'll consider it. So please, please, please read and review if I get no reviews I won't continue the story and waste space on here for something people hate. Constructive criticism is welcome and helps but if you're just going to be mean well poo on you. Any who see ya'll next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyash, Naruto our the characters therein

AN: Ok let me say this is my first ever fanfic. So I really do appreciate your input I have written other stories but they are original and I don't think you can put original stories on here at least there isn't a space for them. So thank you so much for your comments and please remember to vote .I'll thank comments and list the pairings and any other things I have to say at the bottom from now on. Also please tell me if you want me to put a warning before and after naughty bits. Thanks once again.

The Jewel

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Konaha,

Genma and Raidou were on patrol around there home village they were tired and tense, things have not been going well for Konaha lately and they new this all too well. They had been patrolling the village every night and on top of that they had guard duty at the gate in the morning.

Raidou sighed and rubbed his tiered face. "I can't take this anymore" he complained to his friend. "I'm so exhausted I can barely think. When I got up tonight it felt like I hadn't slept at all."

Genma laughed at his friend.

Raidou glared "What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

Genma chuckled again "Well if you hadn't gone to the bar today you might have gotten the sleep you needed, lazy ass."

"Hey, you were the one who talked me into going to the bar I believe it was you who said something about picking up something pretty and releasing some tension, true." Raidou smiled "How'd that work out for you by the way?"

Genma scowled "Those girls are just too stuck up for there own good, didn't know a good thing when they saw one."

It was Raidous' turn to laugh "Yeah," he chuckled "that's what it was, funny how they didn't seem to be bothered much by me."

At that moment the ground started to rumble.

"What now?" They both sighed in exasperation.

Too many things have been going on lately. 'First it was Orochimaru, and then it was the Atakuski, on top of that add the possible threat of dissention within ANBU and among the lords, now an earthquake. No, things were not going well at all.' Genma thought.

They watched the ground roll beneath them. Then they watched as something started to rise from the ground. They weren't sure at first what it was; a pink fog enveloped it and the surrounding area in a beautiful display. As it began to rise more fully they recognized what had to be a large stone slated, steep roof. As the body of the building was shown to them more fully the saw it was all made of the same dark gray stone that glittered an odd pink as if there were crystals imbedded into it. They recognized it to be some sort of castle overwhelming in its size and gothic in its nature. Stone dogs, wolves, and foxes adorned the roof and windows. On the walls were depicted scenes of battle in witch it seemed that a monk, a woman with a bow or a woman with a giant boomerang and a young man with what looked like dog ears in a robe and hakama fought hordes of monsters. with a small boy and a giant cat backing them up In a few of the carved stone characters a tall handsome man with pointed ears fought similar monsters with a little girl crouched behind him and an odd toad thing at his side

Then everything just stopped and was silent once again like nothing had happened. Like a giant castle didn't just sprout from the ground but there it stood.

Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth onto the ground. Raidou stood in slight shock.

"Raidou," Genma shouted bringing his friend's attention to him "quick go and inform the Hokage-sama about this and bring back up he shouted after Raidous back.

Minutes passed like hours as Genma stood watch over the castle. He wanted to get a better look around the sculptures intrigued him the fact that this magnificent gothic castle just sprang out of the ground intrigued him more. He took a step forward but the ground beneath him started to roll again and change beneath his feet what was once forest floor now turned into a well manicured landscape. He looked around him backing up. The landscaped lawn stretched from the castle to the limit of the city he could not see how far it stretched behind the dwelling this made him slightly concerned, he worried for the village.

Massive gardens of varying plants and design started to pop up before him. They were absolutely breath taking even in the dark. He felt the ground move beneath his feet and jumped quickly out of the way. A giant tree sprang forth just barely missing him. Statues and fountains began to spring up with more trees some depicting the people he saw on the front of the castle others depicted ones he hadn't seen before and oddly one looked like Kakashi and another looked like Naruto.

He jumped aside again narrowly avoiding another tree. Genma had had enough, he did not want to be caught up in this jutsu and be speared by a tree there was no telling where one might decide to pop up. He ran for the road. Thankfully he ran out of the fog before he hit the road and saw that the houses there were untouched. This held hope that the village was untouched as well. After a few turns he ran into the group he had called for with Lady Tsunade in the lead.

"Genma" she yelled "What the hell is going on here?!"

Genma shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea, Raidou and I were on patrol at the border, and this castle just popped up out of the ground. I had to run because the ground started doing its own landscaping and I kept getting almost speared by trees."

Tsunade growled. "Who is behind this?" She thought 'I really don't need this right now there is too much going on as it is.' She looked behind her at the handful of Jonin Chunin and Genin that were not out on missions. Thankfully Kakashi and Jiraiya came back today to report on the movements of the Atakuski.

Kakashi removed his forehead protector from his sharingan eye and jumped ahead of the others. Seeing this Hinata quietly activated her byakugan and fallowed they searched the new area with there special eyes and waited for the others to arrive.

"Well do you see anything?" Tsunade asked still very angry.

Hinata waited for Kakashi to speak. "This is not chakra induced he stated still searching the grounds before him. "What ever this fog is it is very powerful but it is not chakra. I've never seen anything like it before in fact."

Hinata nodded beside him. "All this is real though it's almost like it has been here forever but I can still see it building itself." She stated quietly.

"Hinata is there anyone in there" Tsunade waved at the enchantment before.

Hinata once again turned her byakugan to the area. She searched the grounds first. "There's no one on the grounds" she stated then turned her eyes to the castle and took a sharp breath in "There is something in the castle. They don't seem to have any chakra but the do have a rather odd signature."

"What does that mean?" Tsunade snapped.

Hinata looked over at the Hokage. "I don't think there human." she stated barely above a whisper as she played with her hands.

Naruto getting impatient with all the talk decided action was much preferable. "Well he nagged lets go in and see what these nonhumans or whatever want." He started to run towards the pink fog he almost made it before Kakashi grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

"Naruto," he sighed at the hyper active young man "We have to take this cautiously we have no idea what this is or where it came from this could be something the Atakuski has sent us something to capture you" Though this is unlikely" he looked up at the grounds again and let Naruto go.

Tsunade nodded, "However we must act I need to know who is behind this, what is causing this, and what they want, and soon."

Genma spoke up remembering the statues. Lady Tsunade before I left there were statues coming up out of the ground some of the people in them I have never seen before but there was one that looked just like Kakashi, and another looked just like Naruto."

Both Kakashi and Naruto turned shocked eyes to Genma then looked back over the landscape.

Hinata breathlessly said "Naruto" then turned her byakugan back to the scene searching for the statues. She found what she was looking for "There's nothing wrong with the statues." she stated firmly there just statues no chakra at all but Genma is right there are some that look like Kakashi and Naruto" She drew in a quick gasp and shivered "T…That's not all there are others that look just like some p…people in the village."

The ground stopped rumbling and the pink fog disappeared it seemed what ever it was doing it was now complete.

Naruto took a step forward then another. "I'm going in." he stated then dashed off in the trees. Kakashi swore and ran after him. Hinata gasped a bit breathlessly "Naruto" and then followed both him and Kakashi into the woods.

Tsunade swore and stomped her foot "Damn" she shouted she turned to the rest of the group "Well don't just stand there; Sakura I want you to follow those idiots in there this is very likely a trap of some kind.

The rest of you I want to set a perimeter and capture whatever comes out, understood."

They all said "Yes Hokage." and they were off following there orders Sakura was already heading into the woods when Tsunade and Shizune caught up with her.

They kept running until they came to the clearing that Genma was watching grow. There stood Kakashi Naruto and Hinata staring at the seen. The statues and fountains were scattered here and there in a tasteful display around and in luscious gardens. Hinata was staring off at one that looked just like her and her team.

"Do you notice anything different from before" Tsunade asked both Kakashi and Hinata.

Kakashi spoke first while Hinata pulled her eyes away from the sight that held her captive then scanned the grounds once again with her Byakugan.

"No" he said it seems all the same to me." Kakashi stated. Kakashi was not a man to be unnerved, but this sent shivers down his spine. This was all very strange he felt no chakra anywhere around here except from those beside him. It was just too, quite too, well for lack of a better term creepy. He felt as if he had come home. He never felt that before he wondered what kind of trap this was but for once the genius was stumped.

Hinata turned her eyes to Tsunade "No it all seems the same as when I looked earlier." She felt the same feeling as Kakashi It was odd.

Naruto spoke up next. "It feels odd here though like I just walked into a warm home with all the people who I care for waiting for me, it feels nice but I'm not sure how I can explain it."

Both Kakashi Hinata and Sakura looked at him then looked at each other.

"Do you feel the same thing Sakura, Hinata?" Kakashi asked

They nodded there heads.

"Hn" he said "there trying to lure us in"

"Wait," Tsunade said "I don't feel anything like that. Shizune do you?"

"No" she shook her head.

"So it's just trying to lure these four? I can understand Naruto if it's the Atakuski but why Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi

"There's only one way to find out." Naruto said and dashed towards the castle.

"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped then took off after him when the blond didn't stop.

Hinata and Sakura quickly followed.

Tsunade and Shizune tried to follow but were thrown back by an invisible barrier.

"Shit" Tsunade swore as she stood up where she was tossed.

She watched the four reach the door of the castle.

Raidou landed beside her "No but Jiraiya and Iruka were able to breach the clearing there circling around the back now." he reported.

Tsunade stamped her foot "I want mednins ready and prepared take up stations as close as you can."

She pulled a kunai from her sleeve tossing it at the barrier she leapt out of the way as the barrier tossed it back with force tearing her clothing. "Shit" she snapped again.

"It seems Hokage that only the people that are depicted in the statues may enter." Raidou stated.

Kakashi was thinking along the same lines as he ran through the park. When the group reached the door he had too pulled Naruto back from opening it. "Naruto" he whispered use more caution." He saw Hinata and Sakura reach for the door as well. He let go of Naruto and managed to grab both there hands just before they reached the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you feel that?" Sakura asked almost a whine.

Hinata just hung her head and let out a little whimper

Kakashi himself was having a very difficult time holding back he did indeed feel the draw of the fortress. He wanted nothing better than to waltz inside and lay down by a fire. He felt comfortable and safe. He never felt comfortable or safe. It was this that was keeping his focus and prevented him from opening the door.

But as he thought this the door opened and young someone they couldn't tell if it was male or female in a black suit stood in the doorway , pink eyes and hair glimmering from behind it "Why lord Kakashi, Lady Hinata, Lady Sakura, Lord Naruto." it stated with a big smile looking at each of them. "Welcome home."

AN:

Kakashi/Kagome-1

Inuyasha/Kagome-1

I really want to thank Arizonasiren and misfitd284 for commenting and voting I really hope you like this story I was soo thrilled when I saw that I started righting right away. Reviews really are fuel. Huggles you both until next time,

Redrose


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto or the characters or scenery therein I do own all the crap I made up though so yea for me and the evil monkey with a typewriter that lives in my head

Ok on with the show.

The Jewel

A Naruto Inuyasha fanfiction

Chapter 3

Kagome blinked up at the stars. She tried but sleep eluded her. It was nearly dawn and her brain was tiered. She had a wish in mind finally. Not a wholly unselfish wish because as said before that was impossible but one that would benefit mankind she hoped. She turned on her side once more.

"Miko, why do you not sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was getting irritated with watching the disquieted rest of his temporary companions. He truly wanted to be back at home patrolling his lands once again.

"Too much on my mind I guess." She laughed a little as she sat up and stretched.

Shesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes if he was given to those sorts of gestures. "Have you thought of a wish yet miko?"

"Actually Sesshoumaru I think I have thought of one, but I'm not sure about it. Do you think you could give me some input that might help?"

He lifted an eyebrow as if slightly surprised to be asked then nodded his head once.

"OK" Kagome began "I've been racking my brain all night and I couldn't come up with any wish that was purely unselfish. I mean who could possibly do that right? So I thought maybe a wish that would benefit all mankind…. or demon kind or whatever just might be pure enough so I thought maybe I could wish for like world peace or something along those lines." She raised her hand as if to forestall him. "I know, I know it sounds so beauty pageant contestant but. It sounds fairly pure to me what do you think?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her as if she had grown another head 'beauty pageant?' He looked down at his ward, still nestled in his lap, to clear his head she looked up at him with wide tired eyes

"I like Lady Kagomes' idea Lord Sesshoumaru peace sounds good. No one would have to die anymore" She sniffled.

He brushed her hair off her forehead and gave her a minute smile that was all in his eyes. Then looked back up at the miko and sighed. 'Stupid humans' he thought. "Your wish would not work miko."

Kagome's face fell. "Why not?" she asked upset "I know it's not wholly unselfish I said that but it's something that could benefit everyone. I thought it was a very good idea." She glared at Sesshoumaru

They heard Miroku laugh he sat up with Sango and Kohaku.

Kagome turned her glare to him "What?" she nearly shouted. "It was a good idea for kamis sake Miroku you're supposed to be a monk and don't all monks want peace."

Inuyasha looked down from his tree "Tch Kagomes' right all I want right now is peace it's a good wish." He leapt out of the tree sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

They herd Koga growl behind them. "Get your hand off my woman. "He bellowed.

"She ain't your woman." Inuyasha growled

"Both of you stop it" Kagome shouted between them but to tell the truth she was a tiny bit glad for the normalcy of the argument. It lifted her heart a bit made her feel that everything would turn out ok. "We have more important things to discuss." However she did give each of them a smile and they returned it even if they were shadows of what she had seen them do, but they were at least there and if made her happy to see them.

"Now," she turned back to Miroku and Sesshoumaru "What's wrong with wishing for peace."

Miroku spoke first. "Kagome my dear you have to understand that wishing for something like that would greatly limit both the demons and humans. It's in both there natures to fight to conflict with both themselves and each other. Wishing for world peace would be cursing them not helping. We all need conflict to move forward, to create and yes sometimes we even need it to fix what's wrong in society and even within ourselves. Without conflict we cannot grow."

Sesshoumaru looked at the monk; perhaps not all humans were as stupid as he thought. He gave the monk a slight nod in acknowledgement.

Kagome looked on in thought 'would I have limited the entire world by making that wish?' she shrugged her shoulders and looked to Inuyasha he was staring blankly at his toes. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Koga's hand landed on her shoulder "He's right Kagome a world without conflict would not be a good world to live in."

Inuyasha glowered at Koga.

He slid his hand down her back and off. Kagome gave a slight shiver before Inuyasha picked her up and moved her away from the wolf, then sat down between them still glaring at the annoying wolf demon.

Kagome ignored them and turned her attention back to the monk and demon lord before her.

"Have you guys thought of anything to wish for then?" she asked a bit leery at what Sesshoumoru, the killing machine or Miroku the ultimate hentai would wish for.

They surprised her.

"Instead of wishing for peace miko perhaps you should wish for help to those who are truly in need of it. Instead of taking away their chance to grow and learn give them the assistance they need to get through." Sesshoumaru spoke.

They all gawked at him.

This time he couldn't help but roll his eyes the urge was just too great 'stupid humans'.

Miroku recovered first. "That would work wish for help to aid those who really need it," he nodded "but I would take it a step further and wish for those deserving of it too. I would not want to have another Naraku turn up and received aid just because he needed it."

They all nodded.

"So is that what we will wish for, to have help given to those who are worthy and truly in need?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at her. "That sounds good to me." She said.

"Tch it's all right with me." Inuyasha said.

Koga turned to Hakkaku and Ginta. "You guys head home let the others know I'll be there soon." As they ran off he turned once again to Kagome "Kagome my love that sounds like a plan to me." He smiled devilishly at her, excited to finally have everything over and to be carrying his love home in his arms.

Kagome cleared her thought not exactly liking the look in the wolf demons eyes.

She turned to Kohaku. "What do you say Kohaku?"

Kohaku shyly looked at the ground feeling that he really didn't deserve a say in any of this but he answered anyway. "I guess it sounds good so yeah."

His sister rapped and arm around him and ruffled his hair which made the boy smile bashfully.

Kirara walked forward and meowed putting in her two cents.

Shippo followed her and cuddled up in Kagomes' lap "I think it's a great wish Kagome." He said

"Rin agrees." Rin said.

"Ok then." Kagome said hugging the kitsune. She pulled the jewel out from under her shirt. "Do we wish now or should we eat first?" She asked the group.

"Miko make the wish this Sesshoumaru does not have the time to waste hanging around with you." Sesshoumaru snapped. 'Kamis save me from the stupid humans' he thought.

"Alright jees oh high and mightiness." She plucked the jewel from the jar and wet her lips. "Ok here it goes." She said nervously. She held the precious stone away from her and closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "I wish for help for those who are truly in need and worthy of it."

The moment it was said a bright pink swirling light encompassed the area. The jewel began to crack they could hear it tearing itself apart. It broke into shards but not as many as before some of the shards just disappeared leaving no trace behind. The shards that remained began moving to each of the members of the odd group. They hovered a moment before there wide eyed hosts before plunging deep within their chests and dissolving. Letting the body's absorb them. The ground fell away beneath them and they hovered in the pink light.

Kagome clutched tightly to Shippo and turned wide frightened eyes to the others around her. "Wha...What's going on?" she asked anyone in general.

Sango had her arms wrapped tightly around her brother and Miroku held them both as close as he could. Kirara had transformed and was hovering around them.

Koga and Inuyasha both tried to move toward Kagome but without purchase they were not making very much headway.

Sesshoumaru was practically smothering Rin not wanting to lose his grip on the child 'Kamis be damned stupid humans' he thought as he tried to shield his eyes against the light.

A voice spoke that sounded like many in the pink. "My children you have come."

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted.

The many voices that were one chuckled. "My impatient boy, so brave so strong and with such a good heart, I am the jewel of four souls. I have waited a long time for this day my beloveds. I have been anticipating this very moment for such a long time." The voice spoke as if very relieved.

"Umm…. Excuse me. What is going on?" Kagome asked holding a whimpering Shippo.

"Kagome my dear girl you made the wish. The one you were destined to make the one in which you all will fulfill. Let me start from the beginning.

A very long time ago, before I even came into being, the kamis sat down and looked upon the world's woe. They shed tears for the beings of earth and beyond. They tried many ways to mend the problems of the ones below them the created many paradoxes, many disturbances, by trying to help the ones they loved so but in the end nothing worked, in fact it sometimes made things worse. So the world continued to move on more and more problems arising the kamis fearing intervening anymore. In the end they admitted they needed help so they traveled to other worlds and met other gods and yet the problem was the same for them as well.

Eventually the gods from the other worlds decided to all meet and come up with an ultimate solution. They spent years discussing and quarreling but they could not find a way to stop the evil that spread through their homes without causing great harm to its inhabitance. Until one day they looked down on this very earth and heard a child's prayer. He was begging the Kamis for help with bandits who were robbing his village and killing its people. He cried "Oh great Kamis I know that we learn from our trials and grow from our love but please, please send us help someone to show us the way someone to teach us to defend ourselves better someone to help us defeat what we cannot on our own." And the gods sighed that was the solution a group of dedicated, honest, courageous individuals who could travel from place to place helping those in need. Then I was thought up I would be created in turmoil on the very earth that the boy prayed I would chose my champions and test them to their limits. Then I would give them the power I have to give and then I would die.

And this children I did. There will be others to join you as you move through the worlds whose strength and determination I have tested from afar. There will many battles to be fought and many hearts to be won. So before I go I have one last gift for you. You all have been given my strength and power, but I also give you the new Jewel immortality. Good luck to you all, and take good care of each other."

And then there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jewel

Chapter 3

A Naruto, Inuyasha fanfiction

I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or the characters lands or whatever therein. I do however own my dog he's quite cute and several kitties anyone want one?

"What!? What's going on, what is this place? If you're trying to trap us you got another think coming. I'm gonna be hokage one day and I'm the greatest ninja ever so you can just forget it!" The ever hyper ninja said as he was trying to get a peek inside the fortress, desperately wanting to go in and snoop around.

Kakashi sensing this grabbed Narutos' arm pulling him back.

"Ah I do understand your confusion this is all rather sudden, but I assure you this is no trap. We mean you know harm. In fact we are here to serve you." The being smiled brighter. "We are servants of the Jewel; we are here to make sure things go as smooth as possible so you can do your best in the missions you will undertake."

"Jewel?" Kakashi asked.

"Please come in my lords and ladies everything will be explained inside where you can be more comfortable." The being suggested.

"Come in guys," a familiar voice said from within "let's get to the bottom of this."

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto wiggled away from Kakashi and entered the castle. Hinata and Sakura followed if a bit hesitantly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and muttered "careless rookies." And fell in behind them.

"Iruka-sensai you're here too?" Kakashi herd Naruto's energetic voice but was too busy looking around the huge entrance hall to really pay attention to the teen. Likewise Hinata and Sakura were gaping around in awed amazement.

The wrap around stairway was carved in minute detail depicting scene of battle as well as rest and play. Kakashi walked over to the staircase and admired the banister he noticed a depiction of him sprawled out he didn't have his mask on this troubled him somewhat as he turned his eyes to the rest of the room.

Sakura was staring in wonder at the domed ceiling murals of her and her friends done up to make them look as if they were gods purveying over the people below still some of the figures she did not recognize. She turned to the person who let them in. "Um….excuse me but who are the people in these paintings?"

"There in the carvings too" said Hinata as she studied a nearby table.

The person smiled "Well I'm sure you recognize you and your friends the others you will meet shortly. Now shall we continue to the vault there everything will be explained?"

Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya as if wondering what the sage would do

Jiraiya just shrugged his broad shoulders and began to follow the being the others took his queue and moved after them.

"I don't like the sound of this vault be on your guard." Kakashi whispered to the others.

Hinata reached out as if to grab Narutos' hand but pulled back at the last minute.

As they walked through the hallways of the immense stronghold the paid close attention to the thing around them and noticed the theme of the castle was the same throughout. Pictures sculptures murals furniture, all done to represent the same people. It was slightly disturbing. The being that lead them through as if realizing their thoughts spoke. "This whole castle is a gift from the jewel everything in it was created for your arrival however if there is something you don't like of course it can be changed. So 

have no fear we are here to make you as comfortable as possible." He smiled back at them and continued forward.

"Um who exactly are you and what is this jewel?" Sakura asked taking her eyes off the marbled design on the floor witch for once held no people but a vision of a garden done in understated colors so as not too clash with the walls.

"The jewel will be explained when we reach the vault. I however was created by the Jewel to serve it."

"You serve this Jewel?" Iruka asked

"Yes"

"But I was lead to believe you would serve us."Iruka stated

"Yes" was all the being said

"A man cannot have two masters." Kakashi said

"I will have many masters for there will be many parts of the jewel."

"What?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"Do not worry, all will be explained." The servant said as he stopped in front of a large blank steal door. The servant turned to it and said "Open" the door silently swung inward. "Here I will leave you. No one but the jewel may enter this domain." The servant smiled and bowed as the group was uncontrollable swept into the room and the door shut behind them.

Before they even had a chance to look around they were all engulfed in a pink light as the floor dropped out below them. They floated in the pink unable to move. "My children " a voice that was many said. "Do not be afraid I am here to help you I give my life and power to you so that you may defeat your demons and save many worlds. You as well as others who will join you later have been chosen to be heroes to many people in need, but first we must take care of those who need you in your own world true."

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered

"Yes him but not only him the atakuski have a great evil planned for this world they do not know what they will unleash they must be stopped this is your first mission."

"Will we be able to save Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

Both Sakura and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you how can we trust you?" Iruka asked

"I am the jewel and as for trusting me look into your heart and know that I speak the truth."

They were all silent for a moment searching their own souls. They didn't know how they knew but they were absolutely certain that everything the voice was saying was the truth that in fact it could not lie.

"They looked at the others around them and saw the truth on their faces."

"Now I will leave you the gods will decide among themselves what will be your missions from now on I send you others today get to know them to cherish them they will be your family throughout eternity. I give my power and love to the new jewel." With that bits of the jewel floated into the chests of the group then blackness overtook them.

Sesshoumaru was the first to awaken he kept his eyes closed taking an inventory of his body. He felt….good. He was expecting pain but he felt better than good his yukai(?) was surprisingly strong, stronger than anything he has ever felt before in anybody. He opened his eyes and sat up. He moved his arms and legs and could feel the power and the strength they possessed that was unusual to. He had always been the mighty Sesshoumaru but this was a whole new level this was extraordinary. He glanced at his surroundings. Gone was the clearing in the forest what replaced it was a steal room floor ceiling walls, all was steal. He looked down at Rin to be sure she was all right. She slept peacefully beside him. He brushed the hair from her eyes just to be sure she was fine. She was but her sent had changed 

curious he bent down to put his nose close to her hair and took a breath. The smelt of power, miko power, very powerful miko energy. He backed up 'it looks like I'm not the only one to gain strength.' He thought. ' She will need to be trained,' He glanced over at Kagome and sneered a bit. 'Properly they both will.'

He looked at his brother who had begun to stir, and watched as the hanyou jumped up from his prone position. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes a bit and jumped up after his brother in fear for all their lives.

"Inuyasha?" He asked with a certain amount of authority.

"What, were are we?" Inuyasha turned to him "Everyone smells different and who are they?" he asked pointing at the people laying on the floor.

"This Sesshoumaru does not know," he growled frustrated not to have the answer but more concerned about his sibling. "Do you feel well Inuyasha?" He asked "Where is father's sword?"

"Huh? I feel great actually, really great. My yukai feels a hell of a lot stronger." He moved his body around a bit then too "Hey I feel stronger." He smiled mischievously at Sesshoumaru and took a step towards him.

"Boy where is father's sword!?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the handle "Why you want to fight me bastard." He asked still grinning.

"Moron, you are in your demon form but your eyes are not red so I would assume you have control. You are in control of yourself are you not Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha stood there in shock "my demon form?" he began to panic. "You have to get me out of here away from everybody. Sesshoumaru please help I….I don't want to hurt anybody especially not… her. Please."

"Calm yourself little brother." Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you feel in control?"

Inuyasha took a moment to answer. "I….I do."

Sesshoumaru smiled and placed his nose behind Inuyashas' ear then pulled back. " Well hanyou it looks like you're not a hanyou anymore."

"Who the hell are you guys. What the hell are you guys?"

They both turned to see a blond fox demon with blue eyes staring back at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day." The fox demon smiled back at them.

AN: Ok that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed. I'm not getting any reviews so I'm beginning to think you all don't like this story. I'll keep going for a bit but seriously if you guys don't like it I'm gonna stop wrighting. This is turning out harder than I thought it would be just because these are not my characters ha-ha it sounds weird I know but hey it is what it is. Well anyway if you like it tell me even if it's just to say something like I like your story. If you don't like it tell me why and I will see about fixing it. Reviews are fuel. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

Thankyous: to sknfs

Miherun

Arizonasiren

Misfitd284

I love you guy's thank you thank you thank you

Pairings: Kagome/Inuyasha 2

Kagome/Kakashi 1

Naruto/Sango 1

Love redrose


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto,

The Jewel chapter 6

Naruto glanced around the room taking note of the people lying about. "Hey you are the guys from the art lying around this place aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother.

"Art?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah I guess that's right you guys wouldn't know about that yet would you. This place is wild. There pictures and carvings and statues and all sorts of crazy stuff. Well you'll see for yourselves I guess." He smiled at them, and began to stand Inuyasha offered his hand and pulled him up.

"Hey thanks." He brushed himself off and noticed the dark haired man in the corner begin to move. "Hey I think your friend is waking up."

The all turned to see Koga stirring.

"That ain't my friend that's Koga" Inuyasha spat

"Shut it dog face I wouldn't want to be your friend even if you got on your hind legs and begged." Koga sat up and glared. "Who's the kit?"

Naruto looked around and spotted Shippo. "WOW! He has a fox tail. Is he the kit I thought he was with you? Hey you guys never told me your names. What are you seriously I don't know anyone with a tail or puppy ears. Did one of your jitsus backfire, or hey, did someone pull a jitsu on you? I don't see what the purpose of giving you puppy ears would be other than to make you look silly. Can you hear better with them? Why are his ears all pointy?" he asked pointing to Sesshoumaru "Can you here better with them if you can will you teach…….AHHHgggg."

Sesshoumaru moved so fast no one had seen it he had Naruto pinned up against the wall by his throat "You will cease this incessant prattle."

Naruto tried to swallow. Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red his face began to elongate. "You will not insult this Sesshoumaru or his ears." He dropped the boy on the floor and walked back over to Rin. "You will apologize."

Naruto lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Shit" he gasped "I didn't even see you move. Wow I mean really would you teach me that trick."

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Did you just growl at me you sound like Kiba when you mmfmmfffm."

Inuyasha stepped in and put his hand over Naruto's mouth. Kit just apologize seriously I'm surprised your not dead already Sesshoumaru's a real ass and has been know to kill people for just being in his way."

"Mmfmfmmffffmmmm."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "See Sesshoumaru he apologized now please back off."

"MMMFFFFMMMFFFMMMM!"

"This Sesshoumaru is not an "ass"." he growled again

"OK everyone time out." They all turned to see Kagome glaring at the lot of them with Shippo huddled behind her.

Rin was sitting up behind her lord smiling. "Inuyasha and the new demon fox are funny."

Sesshoumaru turned and stared at his ward crouching down to look at her, his anger gone in an instant. "Are you well Rin?"

Rin looked serious for moment thinking on his question. Then she smiled brightly up at him "Yes my lord this Rin is well. She feels funny though."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes "Funny how Rin?"

"Hmmmm I don't know." She furrowed her brow in thought "I don't feel bad, just different."

He stood and turned to Kagome. "Milo do you feel any different?"

Kagome thought a moment "I do. I feel powerful but not just that. I don't know how to describe it …. I feel stronger I guess."

"Hn…… and you demon slayer?"

Sango merely nodded.

"So I assume you all feel the same?"

They all nodded.

"Yeah believe it." Naruto shouted punching his fist in the air.

"The question is what does it mean?" Kakashi asked from slouched against the wall.

Sesshoumaru headed for the door with Rin clutching to his hakama (?). "Kit, you seem to have knowledge of what is outside this door. Is there anything I should know before I open it?"

He waited for Naruto to answer but got no response. He turned to glare at him "KIT! You are trying this Sesshoumaru's patience."

Naruto glanced around. "What you mean me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you kit this Sesshoumaru does not make a habit of repeating himself."

"Oh. Hey I'm not a kit I'm Naruto." he said angrily

"Um… your tail and ears suggests otherwise." commented Miroku "Tell me Naruto if you are not a fox demon then what kind of demon are you?"

"WHAT! TAIL! EARS!" Naruto spun around trying to see his tail."

"Is he an idiot?" Shippo asked a giggling Kagome from her shoulder.

"AHHHHH! I have a tail" Naruto screamed finally catching the object of his terror.

He reached up to the ears that were supposed to be on the side of his head and found nothing. He reached further up into his hair and found pointy little fox ears sticking out."

"AHHHHHH!"

"Naruto calm down. We won't get any answers standing here screaming." Iruka said in what he hoped was a calming voice.

Kakashi stood and walked up to Sesshoumaru "There was a being that led us here I don't know if it was a man or woman. That was the only presence that I noticed here and Hinata over there has confirmed this."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the girl that Kakashi pointed at. Who noticing his scrutiny shrunk down next to Sakura, who in turn was staring at Naruto itching to pet his fluffy fox tail."

Sesshoumaru turned back to the door and opened it.

The being that Kakashi mentioned was standing there smiling beatifically at him.

"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru." He looked further into the room and noticed the others had gotten up and stood behind the demon lord. "Welcome lords and ladies Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Kohaku, Koga, and Rin. Now if everyone would follow me I will take you to the war room. Where the Kamis of this world have left you your mission information."

He turned to leave Sesshoumaru reached out to grab the thing around the neck and strangle some answers out of him, but the figure disappeared before his claws could reach him. He looked down the hall and spotted him standing there smiling at them.

"Please if you would follow me."

Sesshoumaru growled and herd Inuyasha and surprisingly, for Kakashi, Kakashi growling with them.

The man unperturbed by the menacing sounds just turned and headed towards the war room.

Kagome huffed and pushed her way passed the growling dog demons followed by Sakura. "Honestly your not going to get the answers you want but standing there growling." Kagome said a bit irritated "Let's follow."

Everyone else followed after them, Jiraiya and Miroku taking the rear to leer at the girls from behind.

Sango felt eyes on her and turned around to see the leering men. "Perverts." she grumbled under her breath but still put a little more sway in her step.

Sesshoumaru noticed the decorations walking down the hall and was intrigued but filled it away for later.

It wasn't long before they reached another door, this one of carved wood depicting several battles that they each had experienced. The being opened the door and stood to the side.

"Enter if you please you will notice the folders I have made ready for you at the Kamis request in them you'll find your mission." With that said the being disappeared again."

"What's with that guy? I Had hoped on asking some things."

"Yeah, like why I have a TAIL!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto you're hurting my ears. Stop shouting." Kakashi sighed rubbing his own now pointed ears.

"Kakashi-sensei your ears are pointed." Naruto pointed out.

They all turned to look at Kakashi, His eye smiled at them. "It would seem I'm not the only one who has changed.

They all looked around at each other as they felt there own ears

Iruka let out a soft gasp.

"You too?" Jiraiya asked pulling on his own pointed ears

Sakura sighed "I'm good" she said revealing her normal ears

Hinata turned beet red letting out a little eep trying to cover her bat like ears that were once hidden in her hair from nerves but now seemed to want to pop up with her surprise.

Sesshoumaru sighed and entered the room and took a seat at the large round table. The rest of the group following slowly.

"This Sesshoumaru would come to understand that you all were human before."

The new demons nodded.

"Hn."

"Ummm… wh…what exactly am I" Hinata asked shyly sitting by Naruto.

Sesshoumaru felt like rolling his eyes "You are some kind of bat demon."

Hinata eeped again and tried to sink as low as she could into her chair.

"I have never encountered a bat demon quite like you they are usually ugly beasts but a bat demon you are." Sesshoumaru said bringing Hinata nearly to tears.

"Is your name Sesshoumaru?" Iruka asked

Sesshoumaru glared at the man. "Hn"

"Very well Sesshoumaru may I ask what types of demons we are if we are demons and what exactly are you and the others?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his patient expression for a moment before deciding to answer.

"What is your name?" he asked first.

"Iruka."

"You seem to be a dolphin demon again I have never seen any like you or any of the others but that is what you are. The man glaring at the Miko's chest is some sort of toad demon."

Kagome screamed "pervert" and reached across the table and smacked Jiraiya trying to cover her chest.

Jiraiya just laughed and rubbed his cheek. "I'm Jiraiya by the way and you lovely lady would be?"

Inuyasha growled "None of your damn business."

Kagome reached over and grabbed Inuyasha's hand "I'm the shikon miko Kagome." She said still covering her chest. "This is Inuyasha He's a dog demon."

Inuyasha smiled "You noticed too? I'm a full dog demon now." His face grew serious for a moment "You're not worried are you?"

Kagome smiled back at him. "I was a little when I first noticed but you seem to be doing well your eyes aren't even red."

Inuyasha beamed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hn…. You." He pointed at Kakashi "Are a dog demon. As am I."

Kakashi nodded his eye smiling. "I am Kakashi. As you know that's Iruka, Jiraiya, Hinata, and Naruto. The pink haired girl is Sakura."

Sesshoumaru nodded "She seems to have some sort of sorcerer power. Not miko as does the demon slayer and the monk."

They both looked at Sesshoumaru in shock.

Never missing an opportunity Miroku slid his hand to the part of Sango's rump that she was not sitting on.

"Pervert." She yelled smacking him on the head.

"My dear Sango you misunderstand…."

"Sure pervert."

Miroku just smiled and rubbed his head.

"I'm Sango and the monk is Miroku by the way."

Shippo sat up from the chair that seemed to be made for him as it was tall enough that he could see over the table. "I'm Shippo and I'm a fox demon. Do you want to see my fox fire?" He asked excitedly.

Kagome smiled down at him "Not now Shippo maybe you can show them later."

"O.K." he said a bit dejectedly.

Rin giggled "This Rin is Rin." She said from Sesshoumaru's side in another chair that seemed to be made for her."

"Well since we are all introducing ourselves I'm Prince Koga of the wolf demon tribe. Now are we gonna look at these folders in front of us or are we going to gab all day."

AN/ Ok that's chapter 5 I would like to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome in answer to one reviewers question Yes I had planned on making this a sort of series with certain individuals going to different anime worlds but I guess it all depends on the popularity of this story first. I had planned on them visiting Saiyuki next. But if anyone has any suggestion on and anime they want to see involved I'm all ears.

I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter was fun to write but a bit difficult.

Well kiddos I'll see yeah next time please read and review it really does help the creative prossess

And remember

If the world didn't suck we'd all fall off. HEHEHEHEHE

Redrose.


End file.
